Una dulce venganza a oscuras
by Ireth Kurotama
Summary: Mello y Matt se dedican a incordiar al resto de niños de Wammy's house, pero un día se encontrarán con una chica dispuesta a plantares cara. ¿Permitirá el orgullo de Mello que alguien le humille de esa forma? MelloxOcc


**Hey!**

**Bueno, tenía esta historia escrita desde hace eones, cuando después de leer Death Note me obsesioné por sus personajes, y decidí usarla para estrenarme en esta página, aunque realmente me guste más leer historias ajenas que redactar las mías propias. **

**Antes de comenzar es necesario señalar que Matt y Mello son personajes de la historia de Tsugumi Oba, así como el nombre del orfanato en el que ambos viven. **

**Nada más, ¡nos volvemos a ver abajo!**

* * *

Mello apretó los puños con furia al ver como la persona que se había convertido en su peor pesadilla se marchaba sin dejar de reír. Y no reía por algún chiste que le hubiesen contado, ni por algo gracioso que hubiese pasado, no.

Se reía de él. Otra vez.

Acababa de humillarle como tantas otras veces había hecho delante de otros niños, que intentaban reprimir la sonrisa para evitar despertar su ira, en vano. Notó como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, que se tiñeron de un rojo intenso a causa de la rabia que le poseía.

Sintió ganas de gritar algunas obscenidades a aquella odiosa niña que había hecho de sus últimas semanas un infierno, de entrar en su habitación y romper todo lo que encontrara, de hacerla sufrir, gritar y llorar. De humillarla, como ella hacía con él.

Movido por la furia, dio un paso al frente amenazadoramente, dispuesto a evitar que su rival se marchara de rositas después de haberle dejado en evidencia, y varios de los jóvenes que había a su alrededor concentraron su atención en él con la esperanza de disfrutar de una posible pelea. Sin embargo tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas, ya que una mano sostuvo firmemente el hombro de Mello antes de que pudiese dar otro paso y lanzarse contra la chica que tanto odiaba para darle su merecido.

-Eh, no querrás que te castiguen otra vez, ¿no?

Mello se dio la vuelta, volviéndose hacia aquél que le había detenido, y se encontró con unos serenos y familiares ojos verdes.

-Cállate, Matt- dijo de mal humor, deshaciéndose del agarre en su hombro con un movimiento brusco, y enviando a su amigo una mirada de rabia contenida.

-Sabes que si te pillan haciendo algo indebido, te volverán a castigar – Matt volvió a insistir sin dejarse intimidar por la ira de su amigo.

El rubio giró la cara, pasando de él. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo que había dicho su mejor amigo le había dicho era totalmente cierto. Siempre que intentaba vengarse de aquella niña, siempre que se metía con ella, acababan pillándole e imponiéndole un castigo. La última vez le quitaron el chocolate durante dos semanas, y tuvo que hacer un trato con Matt para que él le cediera parte del suyo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó contener la furia que consumía sus entrañas.

-Si, tienes razón -dijo entre dientes mientras lanzaba una última mirada a la joven que era objetivo de toda su ira, y que giraba ya por una de las esquinas del pasillo, desapareciendo de su vista.

Los niños que habían presenciado la humillación de Mello comenzaron a retirarse, decepcionados. Al parecer, ese día no habría pelea.

Sin embargo, pelirrojo de ojos verdes asintió, satisfecho de que esta vez Mello no se hubiese precipitado. Sabía de sobra que tenía problemas para contener sus emociones, y que esto muchas veces le metía en serios problemas, de los que muchas veces se veía obligado a sacarle para cumplir su papel como su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, pues olvídalo. Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Y ahora…vamos a jugar a mi nuevo video-juego. -dijo, a la vez que se recolocaba las googles que colgaban alrededor de su cuello para subirlas y cubrirse los ojos con ellas.

Mello asintió, dispuesto a relajarse y hacer caso a Matt.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, los consejos de su amigo pelirrojo le habían salvado en más de una ocasión, y era consciente de que le necesitaba a su lado, para equilibrar sus trastornos sentimentales. Era un gran amigo, sosegado, leal y sincero, a pesar de que se pasaba la mayor parte del día enganchado frente a una videoconsola portátil que siempre llevaba con él, y que fumaba aquellos apestosos cigarrillos a escondidas de los tutores. No, pese a aquellos defectos, Mello estaba seguro de que Matt era posiblemente el mejor que pudiese tener.

-Vamos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación. Una vez cruzaron el umbral, Matt fue directamente a encender la XBOX que descansaba sobre el mueble de la tele para después agarrar uno de los mandos y dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá. Mello hizo lo mismo en la cama, soltando un suspiro de nerviosismo.

-Que pasa, no vas a jugar?

-No estoy de humor, Matt.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada, ya que centró su atención en la pantalla luminosa que anunciaba el inicio del juego. Una variedad de sonidos agudos y electrónicos llenaron la habitación. Normalmente, Mello hubiese obligado a Matt a bajar el volumen del aparato, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la irritante melodía, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

En su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de esa mañana. Niños a su alrededor, algunos de ellos señalándole con el dedo, mientras se reían burlándose de él. Y todo por una broma que Lesie, le había gastado. Era la tercera esa semana, y a penas estaban en jueves.

Cuando la chica llegó al centro hacía casi dos meses demostró un comportamiento muy diferente al de ahora: la joven se mostraba ausente, distraída, tímida. Se pasaba el día alejada de los demás, sola, aislada de los otros estudiantes de la Wammy's house, el orfanato donde vivían los niños que tenían un alto coeficiente intelectual pero nadie que se ocupara de ellos.

Lesie, durante las primeas semanas tras su ingreso en el centro, resultó ser la clase de persona con las que Mello lo pasaba bien normalmente, gastándole bromas o jugándole malas pasadas. Y, para que negarlo, a Matt también le parecía entretenido torturar a aquella chica de aspecto tan inocente en un principio.

Ambos habían reído maliciosamente cuando las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo al gastarle una broma. Ambos habían disfrutado cuando ella se había perdido por los pasillos corriendo, para encerrarse en su cuarto y huir de ellos y de sus trampas.

Jamás sintieron remordimientos, a pesar de que la chica fuera dos años menor que Mello, y uno menor que Matt. Después de todo, gastar bromas pesadas era a lo que ellos se dedicaban a hacer en el orfanato, y todo el mundo sabía de sus trastadas. En cierto modo, todos los residentes del centro estaban advertidos.

Claro que, todo cambió cuando aquél día, después de empaparla de arriba abajo a ella y a sus libros con globos de agua, Leise se dirigió a él llamándole_niña_. "¡Eres una estúpida niña orgullosa!" le dijo con odio. "¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Mello, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Al principio pensó que ella no sería capaz de repetirlo, pero estaba equivocado. "He dicho que eres una niña estúpida y orgullosa." Desde entonces, Lesie cambió completamente su actitud. Dejó de ser la víctima de las humillaciones de Matt y Mello para convertirse en la ejecutora. A partir de aquél momento, mello supo que el juego había perdido su gracia, pero no podía abandonarlo, o quedaría como el cobarde perdedor que, desde luego, no era.

-Maldita Lesie. Encontraré una manera de vengarme de ti... -murmuró, a la vez que sacaba de uno de los cajones una tableta de chocolate e hincaba en ella sus dientes.

* * *

Se había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, pero había merecido la pena. Por fin, Lesie tenía el libro que quería en sus manos. Observó la portada mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de aquél lugar era que podía leer todos los libros que quisiera. Otra era molestar a aquél estúpido niño rubio que se creía el centro del mundo. Le encantaba ver su cara de frustración cada vez que le humillaba y echaba por el suelo su elevado ego.

Al principio se sintió un poco culpable, sintió pena por Mello, pero después supo que él solía gastar bromas a la mayoría de los niños de la Wammy's, así que decidió continuar, no sólo para vengarse a ella misma, sino a todos los demás. Aunque con ello no buscaba la popularidad ni mucho menos, sino simplemente que Mello recibiera su merecido y aprendiera a respetar a los demás.

-Ya era hora de que recibiera de su propia medicina- sentenció mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de si sin pensarlo, y al instante se vio ahogada en una profunda oscuridad.

-Que raro...-murmuró.

No recordaba haber cerrado las persianas al salir esa mañana de su cuarto, pero tal vez hubiesen sido las encargadas de la limpieza... Pensó en buscar el interruptor, pero decidió que iría directamente a subir las persianas, ya que ella nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad. Dejó los libros sobre una mesilla cuya ubicación tenía grabada en la mente, y cruzó la habitación a tientas apenas dificultad, pues conocía perfectamente la situación exacta de todos los muebles y objetos de la habitación que podían actuar de posibles obstáculos.

Cuando llegó a la persiana comenzó a subirla, pero su intención quedó frustrada cuando quedó atascada tras abrirse tan solo unos treinta centímetros.

-Maldita sea- murmuró, sin poder creer su mala suerte. Si había roto las persianas seguro que recibiría la reprimenda de algún tutor.

Después de intentar desatascar la persiana mediante tirones terminó rindiéndose, y decidió que lo mejor sería avisar a alguien para que pudiese repararlas.

Lesie se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a buscar el interruptor para encender la luz, pero en el instante en el que se volvió quedó totalmente paralizada, pues fue entonces cuando, con la ayuda de la poca luz que había logrado entrar antes de que la ventana se atascara, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en su habitación. Había alguien de pie en el centro de la estancia, a tan solo unos metros de ella. La silueta del intruso quedaba perfectamente marcada por la escasa luz y la tenue penumbra.

Durante un segundo el pánico se apoderó de Lesie, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado cuando comprobó que por la altura de su silueta, el intruso debía ser un chico joven, quizás poco mayor que él. Dos preguntas cruzaron entonces su mente, y las formuló en voz alta con una voz firme y severa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta a ninguna de las dos, y un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo a la vez que se formulaba nuevas preguntas. Decidió que lo primero que haría seria encender la luz, para ver quien era el intruso. Le costó moverse del sitio, pero al final sacó las fuerzas suficientes como para dirigirse al interruptor, pasando por el lado del intruso con pasos firmes y duros. Se encargaría de que le dieran su merecido a aquél que se había atrevido a entrar en su habitación sin ningún permiso. Sin embargo, antes de que sus dedos llegaran al interruptor, el intruso alargó una mano para agarrarla fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que quedara paralizada, no solo por la fuerza que ejercía, si no también por el miedo que reapareció en ella.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo firmemente, dando un tirón en un vano intento de liberarse de su agarre- ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Era perfectamente consciente que ella no disponía de la suficiente fuerza física como para poder empujar a alguien mayor que él, ya que le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza, pero aún así lo intentó de nuevo.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes-repitió, aunque su voz no sonó tan autoritaria esta vez, ya que se quebró cuando la fuerza del agarre sobre ella se incrementó, llegando a hacerle daño.

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de atreverse a intentar intimidarla de aquella manera? Casi por instinto intentó golpear la mano y el torso del que la sujetaba, pero sólo consiguió que cada vez apretara más y más, retorciéndole el brazo y haciéndola gemir lastimosamente.

* * *

El plan que se le ocurrió le sorprendió a él mismo. Lo único que tenía que hacer para que la estúpida de Lesie dejara de molestarle era hablar con ella cuando no hubiese nadie con ellos. Estando a solas podría dejarle claro que no podía continuar humillándole. Si hacia falta emplearía algunas amenazas contra ella, le metería miedo, y Lesie no volvería a atreverse a meterse con él nunca más, no volvería a humillarle, y entonces volvería a ver ese brillo de respeto en sus ojos y en el del resto de jóvenes del centro.

-Oye Matt…-dijo de pronto, arrugando el papel que había envuelto la chocolatina que ya había devorado.

-¿Qué?-respondió su amigo a los pocos segundos, aunque era evidente que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, pues sus ojos aún estaban clavados en la pantalla de la televisión.

-Me voy un rato… a por chocolate.

-Vale.

Mello salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Sabía que Matt no saldría a buscarle si se retrasaba porque estaba en plena partida, y él nunca dejaba una a medias si no era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Así pues, caminó sin preocupación por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la enorme biblioteca. Una vez allí busco con la mirada a la chica que le causaba tantos problemas. En realidad, estaba prácticamente seguro de que la encontraría allí, por que acostumbraba a pasarse la tarde entre aquellos aburridos libros, pero prefirió comprobarlo para estar más tranquilo.

Una vez la localizó sentada en una de las butacas rojas, con el oscuro cabello cayendo en cascada por su rostro, se marchó y fue en dirección a la parte sur del edificio. Tenía entendido que la habitación de la chica estaba por allí, y lo confirmó cuando vio "Lesie" escrito en la placa de una de las puertas.

En el orfanato las puertas de las habitaciones no estaban cerradas nunca, ya que era algo realmente innecesario a causa de las estrictas reglas de privacidad que habían establecidas. Por supuesto, la puerta de Lesie no fue una excepción, así que entró sin problemas a la habitación de la chica que pronto recibiría su castigo.

Lo primero que hizo tras cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente tras él fue bajar las persianas, para sumir la estancia en una tupida oscuridad. Supuso que a Lesie le daría mucha más impresión encender la luz y encontrarle allí de golpe, una vez que hubiese cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas. Después, se sentó a esperar en la cama.

Sabía que Lesie no tardaría en llegar, pero aún así estaba impaciente, y sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a hervir en su interior. Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, y escuchó un chasquido que rompió el silencio y le sobresaltó. Se incorporó de un salto y contornó los ojos, que ya se le habían adaptado a la oscuridad, para ver mejor. Encima de la cama había un paquete de galletas, algunas de las cuales se habían partido cuando Mello se acostó sobre ellas.

-Maldita sea…-dijo, sin saber muy bien el porque.

Recordó que Lesie solía comer galletas a todas horas y normalmente siempre llevaba un paquete con ella. Mello tenía una afición idéntica hacia el chocolate, pero prefirió no hacer comparaciones entre ambos.

De repente, el rubio escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Se hizo a un lado de la habitación al escuchar a Lesie hablando, y temió que fuese acompañada de alguien. Se mordió el labio inferior: si había alguien con ella todo se complicaría, y su plan se iría al traste.

Por suerte, Lesie entró sola en la habitación.

-Que niña más rara… encima habla sola -pensó.

Lesie cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y la habitación quedó de nuevo sumida en la profunda oscuridad a la que Mello ya se había acostumbrado. Notó como la chica pasaba por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. Aquello le molestó un poco, y se preguntó por qué no encendió la luz.

-¿Que clase de persona no se daría cuenta de que hay alguien el la habitación?-pensó- podría ser un ladrón, un asesino o… algo peor y a ella ni siquiera le hubiese dado tiempo a defenderse. Niña estúpida.

La estancia se aclaró un poco cuando las persianas comenzaron a subir, pero al parecer se quedaron atascadas. Mello contornó los ojos, impaciente, pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio que la chica se había girado de repente, y le miraba directamente.

No había demasiada luz, pero si la suficiente como para distinguir su sombra.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó ella, y pudo notar un tono de temor en su voz que le causó satisfacción- ¿qué quieres?

El no respondió, solo esbozó una malévola sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, ya que las tinieblas ocultaban su rostro. Quedaron unos segundos uno frente al otro, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. La tensión en el aire era tan nítida que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Mello sabía que ella tenía miedo, y aquello le gustaba, pues le recordaba a la Lesie que entró en el orfanato hacia unos meses, indefensa, tímida, temerosa… como un pequeño gatito. Pensó que no soportaría aquello y que terminaría gritando, pero lo que la chica hizo fue dirigirse hacia la puerta pasando por su lado con decisión mal fingida.

Mello frunció el ceño, pues no estaba dispuesto a que le ignorara, y la sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiese llegar al interruptor. Curiosamente, sintió una extraña sensación al notar su piel suave, cálida y tersa bajo su mano. Una ola de adrenalina se liberó en su sangre, haciendo que se preguntara por qué, pero no llegó a encontrar una respuesta antes de recibir una orden.

-¡Suéltame!-escuchó.

Por supuesto, él la ignoró totalmente, simplemente se enrabió más al recibir la exigencia. Mantuvo el agarre fijo y no vaciló ni un instante.

-He dicho que me sueltes.- Repitió Lesie.

Pero esta vez no fue en el mismo tono, no fue una orden, aunque tampoco llegó a ser una petición. Mello puso los ojos en blanco, le hubiese gustado que fuese un ruego, pero aquello no estaba mal.

La chica morena intentó liberarse, y le golpeó varias veces, pero no conseguía hacerle daño, era demasiado débil. Una chica débil e indefensa que no podría librarse de él.

Mello apretó más el agarre, al pensar en ello, y Lesie gimió débilmente al notar la presión. El rubio sintió una corriente que le atravesó la columna de arriba abajo al escucharla, poniéndole los pelos de punta, y apretó de nuevo.

-Pa...¡Para!

Un nuevo gemido lastimero volvió a sonar, y una nueva corriente atravesó a Mello. Le gustaba escucharla gemir de aquella forma. Le gustaba verla como una niña indefensa en peligro, sumisa ante él, y había sido consciente de ello desde el principio, ya que por eso había sido el objetivo de sus novatadas cuando llegó.

Mello se preguntó que iba a hacer entonces. El plan inicial consistía en hablar con ella, pero… ahora el objetivo que le había llevado hasta allí le parecía… estúpido.

Ante su indecisión, Lesie supuso que si aquél extraño no le había soltado, no lo haría, así que, temiendo la respuesta, formuló la pregunta que aclararía sus dudas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Mello sonrió de nuevo cuando la morena dejó de forcejear. No respondió a la pregunta, lo cual hizo que Lesie se inquietara más. Presa del temor y una creciente rabia, su mente reaccionó en un segundo. Levantó el pié y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el pié derecho del intruso.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Mello, abriendo la mano a causa de la sorpresa.

Lesie aprovechó el momento que quedó libre para correr hacia la puerta, pero la situación y los nervios hizo que las piernas le flaquearan y que sus reacciones fueran un tanto lentas, causando que Mello pudiese agarrarla de nuevo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

El rubio retorció la extremidad, pero ella apretó los dientes, dispuesta a no volver a ceder ante el dolor. Mello frunció el ceño, molesto por su atrevimiento. La obligó a darse la vuelta y le sujetó ambas manos por detrás, poniéndolas en su espalda. El rubio se sintió culpable durante un segundo, justo antes de que llegara hasta su nariz un aroma dulce. Se dio cuenta que procedía de Lesie, de su cabello, que caía como una manta sobre su espalda. Sentía su respiración agitada a causa del miedo, la tensión en su piel, y todo aquello le causaba una sorprendente sensación que le encantaba. Sin ser consciente de ello, enterró la nariz entre los mechones de pelo, buscando sólo aquel olor. Entonces fue cuando sintió algo tremendamente suave rozando sus labios. Había apartado el cabello de Lesie sin darse cuenta, encontrándose con la piel de su cuello.

Ella intentó separarse de él, al sentir sus labios contra su piel. Una sensación de rabia había comenzado a eclipsar su miedo, pero no le daba la suficiente fuerza como para poder apartarlo de ella. Sin embargo, continuó forcejeando hasta que algo húmedo acarició lentamente su nuca, paralizándola.

Mello había sacado la lengua, y había repasado con ella su piel lentamente, degustándola. No recordaba haber hecho jamás algo parecido, y tampoco sabía porque había decidido hacerlo en ese momento, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

-Espera, n-no hagas eso…

Mello ignoró la voz entrecortada de Lesie y continuó saboreándola. Saber que ella se sentía incómoda aumentaba su excitación, porque era eso lo que había comenzado a sentir hacía un rato, y no podía continuar negándolo.

-¡Pa-para…!

Mello sabía que a pesar de sus palabras, Lesie no quería que parara. Notaba su piel erizada, sus débiles escalofríos, cosas que ella no podía controlar y que delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¡Te he dicho que pares!-gritó la chica de pronto.

Lesie no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas suficientes como para poder gritar de aquella manera, simplemente lo hizo. Tal vez las había obtenido al pensar que aquello le estaba gustando mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado.

Tras recibir el sorprendente grito, Mello se tomó unos segundos antes de agarrarla por los hombros y darle la vuelta bruscamente, aún con el sabor de su piel en la boca. La empujó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella. Buscó el brillo felino de sus ojos castaños en la oscuridad, y la miró fijamente. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para sentir su húmedo aliento entrecortado contra sus labios. Gruñó débilmente cuando sintió como una fuerza le empujaba aún más contra ella, y se inclinó un poco más, lo justo para que sus labios entraran en contacto, en un tímido roce.

-Mierda…-pensó, siendo totalmente consciente de que se moría por besarla.

No entendía aquella situación, no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. ¿Desde cuándo quería besar a Lesie? ¿Desde cuándo ella… le gustaba?

No esperó a obtener respuesta antes de acortar los milímetros que los mantenían separados. Sus labios entraron en total contacto con los de Lesie.

Estaba besando a su enemiga, a la niña odiosa que siempre le humillaba. E increíblemente, lejos de parecerle repulsivo, le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir el calor de sus labios contra los de él mismo, y quiso tomar más de aquel calor, entreabriendo sus labios, buscando la humedad de la boca de la chica, que no se resistió.

Empujó la lengua en su interior, invadiendo la boca ajena. Convirtió el tímido beso inicial en un beso húmedo y apasionado que duró unos simples segundos que se le hicieron demasiado cortos.

Se separó de ella, quedándose a unos centímetros de su rostro, y sonrió.

No era la primera vez que había hecho algo así, pues ya había besado a otras chicas antes, algo normal en un chico de dieciocho años, pero aquél momento no se le hacía familiar, no recordaba nunca un beso así, que le gustara, que le excitara tanto. No recordaba a ninguna chica como Lesie, y a ningunos labios como los suyos. Ella era distinta a todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces, y lo había sabido desde un principio.

Sonrió de nuevo antes de volver a besarla, introduciendo de nuevo la lengua en su boca, encontrándose por sorpresa con la suya. No se esperaba que Lesie correspondiera al beso de la misma forma que él, y eso hizo que él bajara las manos y la empujara hacia arriba, alzándola del suelo levemente, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y su sabor.

Se separó de ella de nuevo cuando le faltó el aire, sin dejar de abrazarla. Una de sus manos voló hasta su cabello, y lo acarició. Siempre había tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero jamás había pensado que lo haría en una situación así. Sonrió de nuevo, pero su sonrisa se quedó helada al escuchar su propio nombre rasgando el silencio.

-Mello.

Prácticamente se le heló la sangre bajo la piel. Aquello no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, sin un ligero tono de duda. ¿Cómo había podido Lesie saber que era él? ¿Cómo le había descubierto? Ella no le había tocado más que en el beso, y no había podido encontrar nada que le revelara su identidad.

Aprovechando la distracción, Lesie le empujó repentinamente, rompiendo el abrazo. Pero no corrió hacia la puerta ni encendió la luz, tal como había intentado hacer antes de aquél beso.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, pervertido?-exclamó de pronto, y su voz había perdido cualquier rastro de miedo o intimidación.

A Mello le hubiese gustado dar una buena respuesta, pero carecía de ella.

-No…no lo sé-respondió, acariciándose los labios, sin poder creer que hacía a penas unos segundos habían estado unidos a los de Lesie.

-Claro… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿A caso estás loco?

El rubio sonrió de pronto, y, a pesar de que la pregunta era claramente retórica, la respondió en tono neutral.

-Sí –dijo- sí, creo que lo estoy.

Dio un paso hacia delante con un gesto siniestro, al mismo tiempo que Lesie lo dio retrocediendo hacia atrás, olvidando que iba a encontrar la pared a sus espaldas.

-Tienes algún… ¿problema?-continuó el rubio.

El verla de nuevo contra la pared con el ceño fruncido, Mello sintió ganas de besarla de nuevo. Ella le había correspondido, le había devuelto la pasión del beso. No había tenido objeciones cuando él se acercó a sus labios, a pesar de que era evidente lo que iba a hacer. Y tal vez, si a él le gustaba aquella niña engreída, arrogante y antipática, sí estaba loco de verdad. Pero aquello no le preocupaba.

-Todo esto…-comenzó Lesie, dispuesta a darle un sermón, pero Mello dio otro paso hacia ella, apoyando el brazo contra la pared y mirándola desde un punto más alto.

-Me gustas, Lesie -dijo, y se acercó a su oreja para repetírselo en forma de susurro antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar- me gustas mucho…

Su lengua recorrió la oreja de la chica de forma seductora, pero ella no vaciló esta vez.

-Mello… ¿es esta tu forma de vengarte? Original, lo reconozco.

El muchacho frunció en ceño, molesto, y se apartó de ella ligeramente. ¿Realmente ella dudaba de lo que había dicho? ¿No le tomaba en serio? Aquello hizo que sintiera rabia y pesadez.

-Eres estúpida-le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Oh? –ella pareció sorprenderse al escuchar eso como respuesta- Y tú eres un engreído.

-Por lo menos no soy tan cabezón como tú.

-No, tú eres memo.

-Niñata arrogante...

-¡Niño idiota…!

-Imbécil malcriada.

-Demente infantil.

-Enana antipática, tonta y maleducada.

-¡Ah!-Lesie gritó de rabia y le empujó de nuevo-Eres… ¡Insoportable! ¡Te detesto!

Mello retrocedió un paso, frunciendo el ceño, pero su expresión cambió al poco tiempo.

-No creo que eso sea lo que piensas en realidad-dijo él de pronto, cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla para adoptar la actitud arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

Lesie le miró con sorpresa, y Mello hubiese jurado que enrojeció.

-Pues peor para ti- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos también.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y se movió ágilmente de nuevo hasta ella, poniendo ambos brazos contra la pared esta vez, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Oh, ¿sí? Y, por curiosidad, sólo para tenerlo claro… -susurró- sabías que era yo ¿antes, o después de dejar que te metiera mano?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Mello sintió un profundo escozor es una de sus mejillas, causado por un veloz golpe que Lesie le había dado con la mano abierta. Se acarició la cara y miró a la chica con furia, aunque en realidad, aquél derroche de ira le había gustado.

-¿Te ha molestado?-le preguntó a la morena, que le miraba con desconfianza- ¿Será por que la verdad es demasiado incómoda?

Lesie gruñó de rabia y fue a darle de nuevo, pero Mello agarró su muñeca a mitad del trayecto hacia su cara. Hizo presión.

-¡Au!-se quejó Lesie, intentando liberarse.

-Eres débil como un gatito -se burló Mello.

-Pues te aconsejo que tengas cuidado.

-Claro.

-¿Y ahora me devuelves mi mano? Me gustaría recuperara para poder volver a pegarte.

-Uhm… -fingió pensárselo durante un instante- no.

Mello tiró de su brazo y la pegó contra él. Con la otra mano la agarró del pelo, e hizo que sus cabezas se juntaran.

-¡¿Q-qué te crees que estás haciendo?!-dijo Lesie al sentir el dulce aliento de Mello contra sus labios.

-Voy a besarte… otra vez.

Mello inclinó la cabeza e hizo fuerza para subir a Lesie un poco más. Al ser más alto que ella, la notó ligera como una pluma.

-¡No!-dijo de pronto Lesie.

Mello se retiró un poco.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿Pero tú que te crees? Que porque te de la gana puedes venir aquí y esperar que yo te deje…

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Aquello quería decir que él no le gustaba? No, aquella atracción era mutua… siempre fue así, y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Es que intentas negar el hecho de que yo te gusto?

Lesie se sintió bloqueada durante un segundo. Después frunció el ceño y puso cara de indignación.

-¡¿C-cómo?! ¿Que qué? Tú estás loco… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan engreído?

-Lesie… niegas lo evidente. Con lo inteligente que eres deberías saber que eso es absurdo. Además… ¿Como supiste que era yo? Seguro que habías soñado tantas veces con ese momento que ya te resultaba familiar.

Lesie le miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Hasta ahí llegaba el orgullo de Mello?

-Mello… eres insoportable. De verdad crees que alguien como tú me puede gustar?

Se esperaba cualquier reacción, incluso alguna respuesta estúpida o algún insulto, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Mello esbozara aquella media sonrisa suya, que le hacia parecer un chalado.

-Tú eres peor que yo y aún así… me gustas.

¿Otra vez? ¿Pero realmente aquello lo decía enserio?

-Y puedes creerme o no -continuó el rubio-, pero voy a seguir buscando ese beso.

Mello volvió a inclinarse, pero no la besó, simplemente se detuvo a un centímetro de sus labios. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. Estrechó de nuevo a Lesie, que se había quedado congelada en sus brazos, y después habló lentamente, sin depararse de ella un solo milímetro.

-Dime una cosa, Lesie… a ti… nunca te habían besado antes, ¿no es cierto?

Sonrió cuando la notó reprimir un estremecimiento que fue para él como una afirmación. Así que él le había robado el primer beso a Lesie… y ni siquiera lo había sabido.

-Sabías que era yo y aún así no me paraste. Dejaste que me llevara tu primer beso, y me intriga saber por qué.

Mello no puedo decir nada más cuando Lesie acarició sus labios con los suyos. No se esperaba que fuera ella la que eliminaría la distancia que le separaban, y tampoco esperaba que aquél hecho, aquel contacto breve pero tierno, le revelara lo que ella sentía por él en realidad.

A Lesie no le gustaba Mello.

Lesie amaba a Mello.

Mello dejó de apretarla contra su cuerpo, pero la fuerza de los apasionados besos que había iniciado hicieron que se toparan de nuevo contra la pared. Allí, él pudo acercarse más a ella, como si temiera que quedara un solo centímetro de sus cuerpos que no estuviese en contacto.

Lesie simplemente se dejaba llevar, disfrutando del calor de Mello, sintiendo como sus labios bebían de ella. Hacía tiempo que había cerrado los ojos, para abandonarse totalmente a los ahora salvajes besos del rubio, que no tardaría en pedir entrada a su boca.

Lo único que necesitaba era sentir su dulce sabor, su textura, su suavidad, su humedad. Solo se separaba de sus labios cuando necesitaba respirar, como si no estar en contacto con ella le congelara por dentro. Fue haciendo sus besos cada vez más apasionados, más lujuriosos, más salvajes. Pero él quería más. Quería que Lesie fuera solo para él, quería que fuese su dulce, mejor que cualquier chocolate.

Necesitaba entrar en su boca.

De hecho, lo hubiese intentado, si no hubiese sido por que le atravesó un escalofrío. Buscó el origen con la mente, sin separarse de Lesie, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había enterrado los dedos en su cabello rubio, y que acariciaba sus sedosos mechones con infinita ternura. Y él la estaba devorando como si fuese un animal hambriento. ¿Hasta donde tenía pensado llegar? ¿Cuanto más estaría dispuesto a tomar de Lesie?

Los besos de Mello se fueron haciendo menos intensos, hasta que fueron solo cariñosos roces que descendieron por el cuello de Lesie hasta que él levantó la cabeza y la atravesó con su mirada de hielo.

Sus ojos castaños brillaban, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Exactamente igual que cuando Matt y él la hacían víctima de sus bromas. Solo que esta vez… sonreía. Si, los labios rojizos que hacia un instante habían estado atrapados por los del rubio esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces él se sintió tremendamente culpable, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Lesie…-comenzó, pero se detuvo. Sin embargo, se obligó a continuar- me tengo que ir. Matt me estará buscando.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a otra de las persianas que estaban bajadas. Comenzó a subirla, y los últimos rayos de sol iluminaron su silueta.

Mello salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que más dudas se echaban sobre él, como si le hubiesen estado esperando a la salida de la habitación.

¿Por qué no pudo continuar? ¿Por qué se sintió culpable? ¿Por qué, de pronto, se le hacia más evidente que nunca que Lesie siempre fue una niña indefensa? No se le olvidaban las humillaciones con las que ella le había atacado, pero sentía como si él le hubiese hecho algo peor.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde Matt había dejado el juego y se había puesto a ver la tele.

-¡Oye! ¡Por fin llegas!-le dijo su amigo- Me ha dado tiempo a pasarme el nivel ocho veces.

-Hola Matt… Me entretuve un poco.

-Claro… - El pelirrojo no parecía creer sus palabras- Por cierto, te han traído más chocolate. Pero Roger me ha dicho que esas dos barras tendrán que durante más que las anteriores por que si no te… ¿Mello? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Que sí, pesado…

-Bien, porque tengo que confesarte que mientras no estabas me ha picado una tarántula venenosa -continuó, a la vez que se quitaba las googles de lo ojos- Igual me muero. Me quedan veinte minutos de vida. Y ¡Mira! ¡Ahora mismo la tienes encima!

-Ahá... -Mello asintió tranquilamente.

Matt alzó una ceja. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando su amigo como para ignorarle de aquellas maneras. Le siguió con la mirada mientras se movía por la habitación.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa donde le habían dejado el chocolate. Agarró una de las dos tabletas, y se echó sobre la cama. Cuando el primer bocado comenzó a derretirse en su boca, se sintió mucho más relajado, y eso le ayudó a pensar. Cerró los ojos. Lo único que necesitaba era recordar lo que le había llevado a esa habitación. Necesitaba evocar sus pensamientos en el odio que sentía por Lesie. Una oportunidad así había que aprovecharla, era muy fácil hacerle daño a alguien cuando te ama.

Pero… ¿Por qué él no era capaz? ¿Por qué no quería dañarla ahora?

Hacia una hora, cuando pensaba en ella, la recordaba riéndose de él, humillándole.

Ahora, al pensar en ella, era la suavidad de su piel y el calor de sus labios lo que acudía a su mente.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con Matt, que le miraba con la cabeza inclinada.

-Tienes esa cara-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿Qu-qué cara?

-Es cara de "hmmm" que haces cuando consigues chocolate después de no comerlo en varios días. Pero hoy has estado comiendo chocolate, esa no es la primera tableta- subió las cejas.

-Matt, estúpido, ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- le empujó, y el pelirrojo cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, quedando acostado a su lado.

Se giró hacia él apoyando la cabeza en el codo.

-Conmigo no intentes disimular, soy tu mejor amigo, puedo leerte la mente.

-Tsk- le pegó un bocado al chocolate.

-Así que has salido a ver a Lesie -volvió a subir las cejas.

Mello se atragantó y tosió.

-¡No!

-Osea, que sí - El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho- lo sabía. Y dime, ¿has conseguido humillarla ya?

Mello le miró sin comprender nada.

-Va, con esa cara que tienes seguro que has conseguido vengarte muy bien.

Mello decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Claro que me he vengado. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Matt sonrió, y Mello hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo parecía ser capaz de comprender un sentido que iba más allá de las simples palabras que habían compartido, de leerle realmente la mente, de atravesar todos sus pensamientos como si no fuesen más que paredes de papel.

-Claro que no, pero esperaba que me avisases, yo también quería verlo.

* * *

**¡Enhorabuena! Si has llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que has sobrevivido a esta larga historia, de la que en realidad no me siento demasiado orgullosa, ya que siento que me ha quedado un poco floja. Es por eso que me prepararé para todas las críticas x3**

**Un saludo a todos, ya nos leeremos por ahí!**


End file.
